User blog:Anton boom boom geno/Kos Fight Update
Someone made some good suggestions, so here's a quick update. What I changed was the arena, and a few of the attacks. Opening Cutscene- You would walk into the same arena that the orphan of kos would be in, but there is nothing there, since this would be before the fishing hamlet was raided. As you walk closer to the shore, a cutscene initiates. The hunter would walk right to the water, and small waves would lap at their feet. The waves would get bigger and bigger, and a suddenly, a huge tidal wave would appear, and the hunter would take a few steps back, not knowing what to do. The wave would sweep them away, and the cutscene would end with a shot of the ocean. The Arena- The arena would be a large shallow lake.There are a few trees sticking out of the water, with Accursed Brews hanging on the branches. There would be heavy rainfall, and occasionally some loud thunder. The color scheme would be green, and the moon would be unique. In the beginning, it would be a bright full moon slightly hidden by the clouds, but still visible.When Kos reaches her second phase, it will turn into the infected moon that appears in the DLC, and appear to be closer to the arena itself. The fight Phase 1- Kos would move slowly, and attack using her harms to punch the hunter. She would have a grab attack that is very telegraphed, but it has long range and decent tracking. For the grab attack, Kos would rise above the water's surface, then lunge quickly at the hunter. She would pull the hunter unter the water, doing moderate damage, then throw the hunter into the air. This phase is fairly easy. Phase 2- Kos will get angered and screech loudly, then do a large AoE. She now moves fast and erraticaly, like a fish when threatened. She will now combo her punches, and will often lunge at the hunter when they back off and try to heal. She has many new moves in this phase- This first move is similar to the Fisman Mage's lightning strikes. Kos will rise above the water, and raise both arms to summon the lightning. The lightning will come down is sets of three, and do moderate damage. Another move is an arcane attack. She will use her hands to summon accursed arcane skulls, and will throw them at the hunter. They have extreme speed, good range, and produce a small AoE on any surface thay touch. The third new move is incredibly dangerous- She will constantly jump out of the water, and glide over large distances while ramming the hunter. This move does really high damage, and is especially dangerous because it is very hard to heal when she does this. Her final new move is likely the least dangerous out of all of them. Kos will rise out of the water, and float high in the air. She will then launch hundreds of parasites in all directions. An individual parasite does not do too much damage, but are dangerous due to their sheer numbers. There is also a variation of this attack, where she rises above the water and shoots parasites directly at the hunter. This is the final phase, and is triggered when kos is at half health. Death - Kos' death is very unique. Instead of dissapearing like most bosses, she simply goes limp, and is swept away. Her death would result in a unique message - A Nightmare Is Born. Category:Blog posts